The Worst Part of You Is Me!
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Part 3 Ryou collection. lying from you by Linkin Park. Both Ryou and Bakura POV. Ryou has thoughts of betrayal(kinda) and gt beatin up by Yami B.


The Very Worst Part Of You...Is Me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Ryou....well actually his name is Articon-Aqua. He's this little ice dragon with chocolate brown eyes. He's really gentle and shy! He's soooo cute! Also his body is the size of a computer mouse and his wingspan is 9 inches in length and around 2 ½ in width. You can see why I call him Ryou! O and he's got the coolest accent!  
  
AA: ye'r not d'ne 'et?  
  
IP: nope! This is part 3 of the Ryou collection! I was gonna end in "Can't Separate Myself", but I got listening to 'lying from you' by Linkin park and BOOM part 3! I think I'm gonna end this is part 4 or 5 depending on what the music tells me!  
  
AA: An' lemme guess its goin 'ut wit a BANG rite?  
  
IP: YEP! ^.^  
  
AA: ye'r 'opeless! An' ye say ye luv Ryou an' 'et ye tortur' 'im?  
  
IP: yep!  
  
AA: *shakes head* ye need 'elp!  
  
IP: o and in this story I mention Cleo and her Yami Nafearea. Not really that important but they are my oc's. they will be in the next song ficcy thought. Or they mite. Hn I'm not really sure yet.  
  
~~**~~  
  
AN2: k this story will change between Ryou and Bakura's Point of View. 'this is Ryou thinking' and *this is Bakura thinking*. Most of this fic takes place in their minds so Yah that mite help a bit.  
  
Oh and to entirely understand this ficcy u might wanna read "a story a song and black mail" and "can't separate myself". LoL it mite help a bit.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It's been days since Ryou threw the Ring out the window and now he wishes he hadn't. He's got the bruises to prove it was an unwise idea and the mental scar to last even longer. Again Ryou is up in his room with the headphones on listening to Lying From You another song by Linkin Park. He was suppose to be doing his math homework but his mind kept wondering as the lyrics went on.  
  
~~ When I pretend Everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like you were always wantin to see ~~  
  
'Pretend? Yes I do that a lot. But am I really what he wants to see? No I don't think so, if I was I don't believe his beatings would be as painful.  
  
~~ When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can ~~  
  
Thought Ryou is completely unaware that Yami No Bakura is also listening to the music also reflecting on it.  
  
*Pretend? Huh only fools pretend! Thought I do in a way pretend to be Ryou more often than not.*  
  
~~ But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just (Trying to bend the truth) I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm (Lying my way from you) ~~  
  
'No I know things won't stay this way! Soon Yami No Bakura is going to have another plan to kill or beat Yami No Yugi. Thought I have a funny feeling it may not work out the way he wants. Bending the truth? Yes I seem to do that a lot. 'Hey Ryou where did you get those scars?' 'Oh a dog attacked me.' I'm starting to think the nurses don't believe me any more. Hmmm 'lying my way from you' I don't entirely under stand that line.'  
  
~~ (No no turning back now) ~~  
  
*So little Ryou is having problems concerning me. Ha like this weird music says there is no turning back now that he has the ring I'm not leaving just yet.*  
  
~~ I wanna be pushed aside so let me go (No no turning back now) ~~  
  
'Hmmm that sounds like a good idea actually. Thought any push from Bakura is always followed by a punch'  
  
*Ha he's got that right! Maybe I should punish him for his thoughts! After all he doesn't know I'm listening! But maybe I'll listen some more*  
  
~~ Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone (No turning back now) ~~  
  
'My life? I haven't truly had a life in a long time. A life where I have all my memories and I choose what shall happen! Even if I am all alone it would be much better than never being alone.'  
  
~~ Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see (No no turning back) The every worst part of you is me ~~  
  
'Anywhere? Yes that would be nice! Mostly if anywhere was a nice hot beach with a cool breeze! I suppose thought I can't turn back now, my fate has been chosen. 'The very worst part of you is me'? Quite fitting, thought is he the worst part of me, or am I the worst part of him?' *Huh the fool has finally figured it out! Took him long enough! He's the worst part of me, not the other way around. For if it wasn't for him I'd already have beaten Yami No Yugi and have all of the items!*  
  
~~ I remember what they taught to me Remember condescending talk of who I outta be Remember listening to alla that and this again ~~  
  
*hmmm yes I do remember what I was taught. I was taught to rob tombs to become a killer if need be. I listened to others say I should be better should go for a bigger prize. And of course I did. I went after the tomb of Pharaoh Yami's father. Ha, they never said anything about me that wasn't praise again!*  
  
~~ So I pretended up a person who was fittin in And now you think this person really is me and I'm (Trying to bend the truth)~~  
  
'I suppose for a while I pretended I was fitting in. thought I never really was. Thought this person wasn't me, just an image of who I should be. Again I bended the truth.'  
  
~~ The more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm ~~  
  
*I push Ryou pulls. That sound about right. Thought after a hard enough push he will follow. Thought sometimes its harder than not.*  
  
~~ (Lying my way from you) (No no turning back now) I wanna be pushed aside so let me go (No no turning back now) ~~  
  
'hmmm sometimes I wonder if Cleo and her Yami Nafearea planned this all along. I wouldn't put it past them. You never know what those two are planing.'  
  
~~ Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone (No turning back now) Anywhere on my own cause I can see (No no turning back now) The very worst part of you The very worst part of you is me! ~~  
  
*hmm I think I just might agree with Ryou there. Yes, I'm staring to like this song. Thought it is quite strange, I like it. Hn, the worst part of me is him, there is no other way to put it. he is such a fool! He does not even realize these thoughts of him are gonna cause him a lot of pain!*  
  
(AN: this part of the song is really annoying!)  
  
~~ This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this ~~  
  
*this is never the way I wanted things to go. I wanted a strong light that wouldn't faint after the usage of shadow powers. I don't want a light that would run off and tell his friends after every insult. And I never got one, if there was anything Ryou was ever good at it's keeping his mouth shut!*  
  
~~ YOU! (No turning back now) I wanna be pushed aside so let me go (No no turning back now) Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone ~~  
  
'you! I hate you! your everything I hate yet every thing I want to be! I never knew that was possible but I guess it is! I like to be pushed aside, and take back my life......but there is no turning back now.'  
  
~~(No turning back now) Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see (No no turning back now) The very worst part of you ~~  
  
'anywhere with out you, I don't really care where just anywhere!'  
  
~~ The very worst part of you is me ~~  
  
*huh Ryou should listen to the music from my point of view! He is such a fool!*  
  
Ryou gently takes off his headphones and rests his head on the cold glass of his bed room window. Wishing he was anywhere but his room, and with anyone except his Yami. Thought next thing he knows his Yami is right beside him.  
  
Yami No Bakura in a form close to a normal one but slightly transparent squeezes with all his might on Ryou's left shoulder. Ryou gasps from the pain and looks up into the calm ace of Yami No Bakura. Thought he can see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"oh Ba-Bakura, wh-what are you do-doing out of your...your soul room?" he asks fear evident in his voice  
  
"don't play the fool with me Ryou! You know very well why I am here!" his red eyes turn a blood red and flash with fire. Ryou gulps before nodding "FOOL!!! You've been having thoughts o rebellion and I don't like it! and when I don't like something you do, I make you pay!"  
  
Yami No Bakura punches Ryou in the stomach and when he bends over in pain he get a knee in the nose sending him back wards into a book case. Upon impact almost every book tumbles off the shelve and most hit Ryou!  
  
"even in ancient Egypt, thousands of years ago, rebellion was a crime! Thought back than I could have killed you! but I don't think I will! Hell, you only alive because I need a body!" the ancient spirit walks over to Ryou and halls him from the pile of books but his collar. As much as Ryou tries he cannot stop the whimper that escapes his mouth and he is shoved against the wall.  
  
"Remember this Ryou you are worthless! You are nothing! Your only meaning in life is to be my light. Someone I can take stress out on, and punish when I don't like your thoughts!" Yami No Bakura is pressing Ryou hard against the wall "I don't care about you Ryou, your life, what you think! I will do as I will, and if you get in the way you will pay!"  
  
Bakura, still holding Ryou aloft but the collar, carries him out into the hall by the stairs that lead down to the basement "Always remember I love to cause pain Ryou! Mostly when it's to you!" Bakura shoved his light down the stairs happy when he notices Ryou is not moving at the bottom. Slowly he walks down and kicks Ryou hardly in the rib "huh the weakling in unconscience! Well he should have known better than to even think like that! And if he ever goes farther that what he thinks I'll kill him!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
IP: So wat ya think?  
  
*Kazi walks into ...stage?....office?...place*  
  
Kazi: cool!  
  
AA: ye'r blo'dy ins'ne!  
  
IP: which one?  
  
AA: Both!  
  
Kazi: *evil grin* Yah well I can't help it if I like Angsty!  
  
IP: I can't help it if I can rite it now can I?  
  
Kazi: *laughing like a little fool (as usual)*  
  
IP: oh for those of ya who don't know Kazi is like I my only constant reviewer! *HINT HINT!* So Yah she can come talk! She's such a great help!  
  
Kazi: YAH!!!!!!! I'm finally need for something  
  
*Ryou comes kinda beat up BUT healing*  
  
Ryou: *looks strangely at Kazi* I'm happy I don't know you.... But Ice Panther why did you have to tell Yami No Bakura to beat me to a pulp?  
  
IP: he wasn't 'posta actually HURT you! YAMI NO BAKURA GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: *leaves*  
  
AA: well isn' he a cow'rd!  
  
Kazi: *chases after Yami No Bakura to bring him back*  
  
Yami B: * returns to soul room*  
  
IP: DAMN!  
  
Kazi: get out here you coward  
  
Yami B:......  
  
AA: a'y w'ys enough of the'e two ple'se review. Flames 'elcome 'e 'ould lik' to hav' marshmallows!  
  
Ice Panther Signing Out! 


End file.
